User blog:The One Above All Omnipotence/How season 2 was supposed to be
Just because “Star-Crossed” has joined the pantheon of short-lived shows we’ll lament losing and love forever doesn’t mean we can’t find out what would’ve happened next. Although a second season would’ve been ideal, Zap2it has the next best thing: An exclusive interview with creator Meredith Averill detailing everything that would’ve happened in Season 2 and beyond. If you’re only here for Romery, you can skip to the end. But if you want to find out what happened after the Suvek detonated, what those Atrian warships were doing, who died and more, read on: Zap2it: The humans aren’t dead, right? ''' ''Averill: ''When you see everyone passed out at the end, it’s just from the reaction to that pulse being sent out. Some of them are knocked out — Emery, the crowd at Mardi Gras — but none of them are dead. even Grayson, who was shot in the finale. '''Well, some people are dead. There were two casualties at the end of the finale. Zoe is most definitely dead, and also unfortunately Taylor and Drake’s baby would’ve been a casualty as a result of that car accident. And, actually, the Mudbug would have suffered some damage as well, which actually is part of what would’ve been a very cool Lukas story for us going into Season 2. What would’ve happened in the Season 2 premiere? We were planning on opening three months later and we would learn that the government went through great pains to cover up what the Suvek actually did. The public knows nothing about the fact that it was a signal sent to the warships. The government has told them that the explosion was a failed terrorist attack by Atrian Trags who got out of the sector but they’ve got it under control. In the meantime the integration program has been suspended and Edendale has become a bit of a police state. The government would’ve created a blacklist of potential Atrian sympathizers that they’re watching, and we were going to create our new big bad: A dangerous military general who would’ve pushed aside Gloria and chided her for her soft-handed approach with the Atrians. Inside the sector we find is even worse. It’s like one of the districts in “The Hunger Games.” The pods they live in are like jail cells. There’s no more market. Life is so much more grim than it was in Season 1 and the Atrians are routinely taken away by the military for questioning and are never seen or heard from again. The reason they’re doing this is because the government knows these Atrian warships are on their way and they want to know when they’re arriving and what, exactly, they’re going to do when they get here. They’re even publicly executing Trags in order to get their message across. We find that the next Atrian up for public execution is Teri, so Drake and Roman have to work together to stop them from executing their friend. On their quest they realize that the question is not when are the Atrian reinforcements coming, it’s actually that they’re already here. We would discover that there were these small, teardrop-shaped personal ships that would’ve come down undetected and brought with them Atrian herbs that have the ability to change terrain and climate of Earth. Their master plan would later learn is that they would slowly turn Earth into Atria, basically creating a water world that would make it impossible for humans to survive in that climate. Before Roman and Drake can find out more about this they’re caught by our big bad government guy and Roman is forced to make a deal with this guy in exchange for Teri’s life. He will help this guy find the head of the Atrian agents, but what Roman doesn’t know is that is actually Teri’s dad. But that’s just Roman. What about Emery? Here’s why she and Roman would have been directly at odds for the whole season: That blacklist of the Atrian sympathizers? Emery is very much on that list. In the first episode, we would’ve seen these government goons show up at her house and scoop her and her family up to bring them in for questioning, and her dad would help her escape. He would know this was dangerous for his daughter. Now she’s a fugitive, she’s an enemy of the state and her mission for the season is how do I clear my name and how do I take down this big bad government guy? At the same time, Roman is having to keep up the appearance of helping in order to weed out who the head of these new Atrian agents are. That puts them directly at odds. We loved the opportunity of seeing Emery in a totally different light. We kept joking that she would become Katniss meets Julian Assange. Obviously she can’t do this alone — it’s a huge goal to bring down the government for this one girl — but she would employ all her friends to help her. Grayson, using his family’s connections, would set her up with a place to live and we thought it would be so cool to see her living in a cabin out in the bayou, off the grid. Taylor would give her a complete makeover, of course, and help change her appearance so she wouldn’t be so easily spotted. We would have Eric teaching her how to defend herself. We thought it would be a really cool scene where Eric would take her to a gun range and teach her how to shoot a gun. We just loved the idea of that’s how all of our kids would band together with this common goal of helping Emery stop the government and seeing her being much tougher now that she has a personal vendetta. Well, what about everyone else? Here’s what Averill had to say about the other storylines: Grayson: '“Grayson is not dead. We would have picked him up recovering in the hospital and Emery feeling very guilty obviously because she is sort of the reason that he was shot — he stepped in to save her. She would be a part of his healing process. We would play that as one of the reasons a rift is being driven between Emery and Roman and she would be growing a little bit closer to Grayson.” '''Julia: '“We would revisit some of the side effects that she would’ve been having because of the cyper and Roman’s blood inside of her. We thought it would be cool if she shared a little bit of a psychic ability with Roman, that she could feel some of the things he would be feeling no matter where he would be. It would never go to a romantic place or anything, but they would have this interesting connection.” 'Lukas: '“The result of the Suvek having basically wiped out his parents’ business and having watched his friends suffer at the hands of the Trags time and time again — and, if you recall, he had that black cyper in him — we were planning on seeing him in a totally different light in Season 2 where he becomes increasingly anti-Atrian. We’d see him play a lot darker and have him become basically a loaded gun aimed at the Atrians. The black cyper spores are basically living as parasites inside of him and he can release them into the world through his skin, so he would have become one of our unexpected villains in Season 2.” 'Taylor (and Draylor): '“She’s unfortunately lost the baby and and Drake are struggling to maintain their relationship and having difficulty going back to that sexually charged, fun relationship they once had. At the same time, the loss of their child helps fuel their anger and gives them something more to fight for. She still has some of that warrior Atrian DNA inside her that gave her that super-strength you saw in the finale, but she doesn’t know how to hone it so we thought there would be these cool training sequences where Drake would have to teach Taylor how to be a warrior and how to hone all of this strength. “ 'Julia and Eric (and Sophia): '“We saw and Eric definitely staying together. For characters who were super pro- or anti-Atrain, we wanted to mix it up in terms of what happens when the Suvek is detonated. Julia and Sophia are slightly naive but super positive, and they really believe all this can work and there’s really good in the world. We liked the idea of delving into what their attitudes are now after they’ve been through this horrible thing. Julia is maybe not quite as pro-Atrian. She’s a little bit more conscious, and maybe Eric is the one who has to be the person who is trying to convince her that everything can work. Same with Sophia, who has been probably the biggest proponent of integration since the beginning. How has this affected her views after everything she witnessed?” 'Gloria and Saroya: '“Gloria is sort of pushed aside by this new government big bad character and is in a very frustrating position where she feels powerless. We didn’t talk much about how or if she would be reunited with her son, but I certainly think that’s interesting. It would be cool to catch a glimpse of Eljida. We didn’t discuss whole episodes taking place there. We would’ve definitely seen Saroya again. Once she gets word the Suvek is detonated I think she feels super responsible, since she’s the one who built it. She had every reason to believe her son was going to be able to stop it so I think she probably feels this responsibility to try to reunite with her son and help out with their fight.” 'Roman and Teri: '“To unite the tribes and bring peace in the sector, a betrothal was planned between Teri and Roman. At first they resist it for their own reasons but they also see why it would be good for their people to see Teri, the daughter of the most powerful Trag, and Roman, the son of Nox, united. There’s always been this underlying attraction between them even though Emery has come into the picture. There is a history there and there is definitely some chemistry, so it’s a complicated choice for the two of them.” '''And, finally, Romery: Would Emery and Roman have wound up together in the end?“This is going to be controversial, and I’ll use ‘Dawson’s Creek’ as an example, but in my mind, Grayson is her Pacey and Roman is her Dawson,” Averill says. “They needed each other to be able to help save the world, and they would have helped save the world by the end, but it doesn’t mean they belong together. In the same way that it was important for Joey Potter and Dawson to be together for those years in order to become adults, it was important for Emery and Roman to be able to spend those years together to help save their races and save the world. She continues, “At the end of the day, I always thought that Emery and Grayson would be the ones to be together. He’s not conflicted. It’s not complicated for Grayson, shown in what he says to her in the finale: It’s always her. With Roman there’s this complication of his destiny, which is to be the leader of the Atrians, and he can’t push that aside. Eventually, if we had gone seven seasons, it would’ve gone back and forth but at the end of the day it would’ve been Emery and Grayson and it would’ve been Teri and Roman.” Category:Blog posts